LEGO Minifigures Online Wiki:Chat/Logs/12 August 2015
05:23 I'm not sure who I'm in a group with right now 05:24 OK 05:24 Other wiki Vic 05:25 Oh, Talon, have you read the Chat Rules yet? 05:25 If you didn't, you can read them here 05:26 I skimmed them. I assumed it was the usual: keep it PG, be nice, etc 05:27 Were are the rules? Yada's link didn't work for me. 05:27 Argh 05:27 05:27 Chat:Policy? 05:27 Woo, I got Grandma 05:28 Nope 05:28 LEGO Minifigures Online Wiki:Policy#Chat 05:28 I cant know all the links of the wiki 05:28 Thanks Sim 05:28 Let me try once 05:28 LEGO Minifigures Online Wiki:Policy#Chat 05:28 Thx sim. 05:28 Got it 05:29 05:29 Heroic, you did a run with cheerful? 05:31 Hmm, I think 2 people dropped out and I ended up in a team with none of you guys 05:31 Hi Lav! 05:31 Hello again Lavider 05:32 hey 05:33 vic, what happened? XD 05:33 I miss LU so much 05:33 Don't we all 05:34 I cant, never played to it 05:34 I miss my level 45 rank 3 space ranger 05:34 I got the soundtrack. Listening to it brings a tear to my eye 05:34 I had a sorcerer. I was also working on the samurai gear, but I had a guy in each faction 05:35 wait, yada, when's the run again? 05:35 I was sentinel all the way 05:35 The Paradox guy, Zombie, had full Space Ranger and Sorcerer 05:35 Sentinel was loads of fun. I loved the pets 05:36 I had fun with Jetpacks 05:36 Haha, on the last day when they just did loads of crazy stuff... it was so much fun but so sad 05:36 Run is in one hour or one hour and a half lava 05:36 Max one hiur and a half 05:36 ok 05:42 Hey ! 05:42 Hey P 05:42 P? 05:42 yes ? 05:42 Paladin :P 05:42 XD 05:42 :) 05:43 Were you going to say something to me Green? :P 05:43 P, Pal, Paladin, Solo, The Shield, The Lone .... 05:43 Yeah, he was hoping you could chatlog :P 05:43 Fro, BTW, the mediawiki pages are disabled. :P 05:43 Please, Sway? :D 05:43 ^ 05:43 :P 05:43 Disabled? What do you mean? 05:43 Why are they disabled? 05:44 Because of the recent attack of a hacker. 05:44 Oh, I see. 05:44 is a 0.39mbps download speed to the nearest server good for the game? XD 05:44 I have lost my ability to log. :P 05:44 Probably the hacker attacked the data base of wikia with all our passwords 05:44 O.o 05:44 What do you mean Sway? :p 05:45 Just enable the chatlogger :P 05:45 I can't seem to do it anymore. :P 05:45 In the options menu :P 05:45 Or he just conviced dozen of users to give to hil their passwords, include admins 05:45 just go to options then enable the chatlog :P 05:45 When I click the update button nothing happens. 05:45 Soooo should I change my password? 05:45 Oh :( 05:45 you have to close the chat then reopen it :P 05:45 Me? :P 05:46 yes you :P 05:46 Oh OK. 05:46 If it doesn't work, Void, it's down to you then :p 05:46 XD 05:46 I'm no expert on Chatloggers tho :P 05:46 Green, if it is a database attack then it will be unuseful. 05:46 Yada, should we all change our passwords? 05:46 Oh 05:47 But if its something else, then yes. 05:47 I'm back. >:D 05:47 I'll change it anyways :P 05:47 Can you log? :p 05:47 Do it recurrently, like me, every two weeks 05:47 Nothing happened. :P 05:47 XD 05:47 Void, you know what to do then :P 05:47 Minimal 10 letters with numbers and specific things 05:47 I don't :P 05:48 Gtg now. I'm counting on you Void. Chatlog. :p 05:48 Bye! 05:48 Bye o/ 05:48 sim does tho :P 05:48 Bye! :P 05:48 cya XD 05:48 Crashed P 05:48 No he ain't logging :P 05:48 :P 05:48 You log :P 05:48 fine, I'll chatlog -.- 05:48 GTG too o/ 05:48 Bye all! 05:48 Cya! 05:49 cya guys :P 05:49 Have an evil day! :P 05:49 17 in solo run :P 05:50 Bye guys, gtg too ! 05:50 whoosh can do a run in 1 hour :P 05:50 Bye! 05:50 At tomorrow ! 05:50 cya Pal! 05:51 Crashed again :P 05:51 So, you can Chatlog Lav? :P 05:52 I'm chatlogging, yes :P 05:52 Alright, Ciao all! Lav, you are in charge :P 05:52 Adios! :P 05:52 Bye! 05:52 cya vroom XD 05:51 So, you can Chatlog Lav? :P 05:52 I'm chatlogging, yes :P 05:52 Alright, Ciao all! Lav, you are in charge :P 05:52 Adios! :P 05:52 Ciao! :P 05:54 wow, this internet speed is SO bad O.o 05:54 Restart chat :P 05:54 download: 2.07mbps and upload: 0.13mbps to nearest server 06:21 What level? :P 06:21 1 :P 06:21 We are on 3 now :P 06:22 Oh XD 06:25 5 :P 06:26 6 :P 06:26 Coming in game in 5 mins 06:26 Hey Yada. :P 06:28 Hallo Yoda :P 06:28 Crashed... 06:29 LC? :P 06:29 Yeah you are going with Lavvy in 45 minutes :P 06:29 No time for me. :P 06:29 I can play now :P 06:29 Ok so here's all the different kinds: Woodland Fairy, Enchanted Forest Fairy, Swamp Fairy, Forest Fairy, Fall Fairy, Spring Fairy, Summer Fairy, Fairy King, Fairy Queen, Fairy Prince, Fairy Princess, Fairy Harvester, Fairy Baker, Fairy blacksmith, Highland Fairy, Low Land Fairy, Fairy knight, Protective Fairy, Garden Fairy, Plant Fairy, Animal Fairy, Tree Fairy, Flower Fairy, Grass Dew Fairy, Grass Fairy, Fairy house builder, Fairy Planter, Wishes Fairy, Kids Fairy, Sky Fairy, Enchanted Swamp Fairy, Rose Fairy, Fruit Fairy, Rainbow Fairy...I'm thinking... 06:30 O_O O_O O_O 06:30 Oh my brick... :P 06:30 ... AND THERE'S MORE! :D :D :D 06:30 Vic, you cant now? 06:30 Hello Yada!!! 06:30 Hullo o/ 06:30 Oh Water Fairy 06:31 Stream Fairy, Lake Fairy 06:31 Those 3 where ALL THE SAME :P :P 06:31 New personal best! 06:31 No Yoda 06:31 :( 06:31 Nice Heroic! 06:31 ,( 06:31 ;' 06:31 ;( 06:31 NO THEY ARN'T :P 06:31 You get to go with Lavvy Yoda :P 06:32 He has a team? 06:32 They're all different I wouldn't be saying the same thing over and over :P 06:32 Ready for 50 more? XD 06:32 Are ARE saying the same thing over and over :P 06:32 Oh do you want me to start on Pixies? 06:33 Nooooooo. :P 06:33 Enchanted Mist Fairy\ 06:33 :3 I could go on for an hour 06:33 * IonCheerfulViper goes searching for a gag :P :P :P :P :P :P :P 06:33 Oh out of bounds master? :P 06:33 Mouse is glicthing :S 06:33 06:33 I don't think that's on Savvy :P 06:33 *One 06:34 :P 06:34 I was talking to Vic. :P 06:34 He calls himself that. :P 06:34 Oh, well just an fyi it's not one 06:34 lol. :P 06:34 What Sawy? :P 06:34 Did you see the new out of bounds in the center? 06:34 :P 06:34 Nope :P 06:35 Halloween related? :P 06:35 YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 06:35 Afc 06:35 O_O O_O O_O 06:35 I totally beat the self proclaimed out of bounds master. :P 06:35 I hate this topic :P 06:35 Afc :P 06:35 Um no 06:35 I have found 1000000000 out of bounds locations 06:35 you have found 1 :P 06:35 It isn't halloween related. 06:35 Then NVM the O_O :P 06:35 :P 06:36 Well the center one is the most improtant one. :P 06:36 *important 06:36 Vic, you're in a run? 06:36 Well I was first OOB in all the other Center areas :P 06:36 FYI I didn't find this glitch. :P 06:36 And yes Yoda :P 06:36 With who? 06:37 Whoosh Whoosh Heroic :P 06:37 You wont go far then :P 06:37 Why? :P 06:37 I saw someone go oob using the glitch. :P 06:37 Cos heroic never pass lvl 15 :P 06:38 Well that is about to change :P 06:38 Lvl? 06:39 12 06:39 Only? :P 06:39 Shush (angry) :P :P :P :P :P :P :P 06:39 Spam :/ 06:39 No I was clarifying that I was joking :P 06:40 Use not more than 3 emotes man 06:40 Um on the boards that is done all the time :P 06:40 Like in every post by M4 :P 06:40 And it is not spam :P 06:40 WE ARENT LMB -.- 06:41 We aren't LMBW 06:41 but LMB is good :P 06:41 ...too :P 06:42 LMB LMO forum is much inactive :P 06:42 ^ :P 06:43 Lvl vic? 06:43 14 06:44 LC in S? :P 06:44 Ew I hate LMBW because I got cussed out the one time I went on :P 06:44 Me its forsomething else. I left LMBW. 06:45 Thumpy? And Randomized? :P 06:45 LMBW is awful :P :P :P 06:45 ^ :P 06:45 IKR! 06:45 No, for evertything on LMBW :P 06:45 ...Who made the Wiki? Lol they should Deleate it XD 06:45 PM 06:46 An anonymous guy made this wiki. The wiki pit two years before being edited :P 06:46 *put 06:46 15 :P 06:47 :P 06:47 BE SMASHED NOW :P 06:47 Mwah ha ha 16 with Heroic :P :P 06:47 :P 06:48 I meant, be smashed at 16 :P 06:48 And a blue glow on at least one of my guys 06:48 :D 06:48 Light, Volcano Brawl, Dino and Dragons :P 06:49 I 06:50 Oops :P 06:50 Try to get that now heroic :P 06:50 I'm gonna go now and prance into a happy meadow :P 06:50 Is posting links allowed in main chat? 06:50 And meet with my fairy friends! :D 06:50 Wait Denim! 06:50 :P 06:51 I have a link for you. :P 06:51 Sawy, its a link on LMOW :P 06:51 Yes Savvy? 06:51 http://www.meghantelpner.com/blog/5-reasons-nutella-should-be-banned-from-your-breakfast-table/ 06:51 >:D 06:51 :P 06:51 Allowed. 06:51 THIS IS HORRIABLE SAVVY! :P 06:52 Lol! >:D 06:52 How could you! :P 06:52 :P 06:52 Ok bye have a nice day peeps XD :P 06:52 Bye! 06:52 Have an evil day! :P 06:52 No :p 06:52 Adios (17) 06:52 :P 06:55 I'm going to go now. 06:55 Bye! 06:55 Have an evil day! 06:56 Getting tired of saying that. :P 06:56 Bye! :D 06:56 Have a magic day! 06:56 Fav fig: Wizard :P 06:56 :P 06:56 Cya later! 06:57 CFan lava back now -.- 06:57 He should be back... 06:58 Still 2 potions and I'm done :P 06:59 Lvl vic? 06:56 Getting tired of saying that. :P 06:56 Bye! :D 06:56 Fav fig: Wizard :P 06:56 :P 06:58 Still 2 potions and I'm done :P 06:59 20 :D 07:00 Bleh... I have no more light guys with the element affinity 07:00 Light on 21 or 16? :P 07:01 Mighty, LC? :P 07:01 16-20 07:01 16, hi Gator! 07:01 OK 07:01 21 is... 07:02 When you post something on the message boards at 9:25 AM and it's still not accepted at 3:00 PM... 07:02 Magic :D 07:02 Don't think I have enough time yada. 07:07 Nuuuu! 07:07 Smashed at 22 :P 07:08 Sorry guys 07:08 YEAH VIC CAN DO A RUN THEN 07:08 :D 07:08 :P 07:08 I AM STILL ALIVE :P 07:08 LEAVE PLZ :P 07:09 23 not 22 Heroic :P 07:10 Where is Lavvy? :P 07:10 Hmm, true, I finished 22 07:10 Hello again! 07:10 Hallo! 07:10 Sawy, LC? :P 07:10 Sorry. No time. ;( 07:10 (frustrated) 07:10 BTW How do you do polls? :P 07:10 I cant learn you now :P 07:10 I know how you feel Yoda, earlier there was no one to run with for me :P 07:11 I just need 400 or so more monster to get the blue glow on one of my guys 07:11 :P 07:12 GTG 07:12 adios! :P 07:12 Bye! :P 07:12 Whoosh can join? :3 07:13 Bye! 07:13 To late. :P 07:10 I cant learn you now :P 07:10 I know how you feel Yoda, earlier there was no one to run with for me :P 07:11 :P 07:12 adios! :P 07:12 Bye! :P 07:13 To late. :P 07:14 Thank you for the LC run. I have to go and cook dinner now 07:14 ChaoticWhooshBug ? 07:15 Bye talon! 07:15 See you soon and thanks again; it was a lot of fun :) 07:16 Bye! 07:20 Whoosh? 07:24 Savvy, Alex, no LC? 07:24 Sorry. :P I'm doing schoolwork. :P 07:24 You have school? :| 07:25 I'm in vacations :P 07:25 Alex? 07:26 I'm homeschooled so I do work all year round. :P 07:26 OK, unlucky :P 07:28 Well it isn't as intensive as normal school. :P 07:29 OK :p 07:31 I gtg NOW. :P 07:31 Oops. :P 07:32 Didn't mean NOW. Meant now. :P 07:32 Cya! :P :D 07:33 Bye! 07:34 I found random people with S9 purple glow 07:34 BBL 07:46 Hey Whoosh :P 07:47 what happened to the run with vic? :P 07:49 Whoosh? :P 08:22 Lava, why you are never here at the good moment :P 08:22 I got smashed with a team of four in a glitched level at lvl 18 ;( 08:30 Hello no one o/ 08:35 Hullo o/ 08:35 Hi what's this?: o/ 08:36 ...You wanna hear about all the different kinds of fairies...? 08:36 I love fairies :D 08:36 Thats an emote on Community Central 08:37 I know that you love fairies :P 08:37 Wanna hear joke :P 08:37 What's your fav fairy? 08:38 Fairy? :P 08:38 Yeah what's your fav...? 08:39 THERE'S MORE THEN ONE YOU KNOW! 08:39 I know only one, Fairy :P 08:40 You want me to tell you all of them then...? 08:41 In PM only. c: 08:42 ...Why PM? 08:43 Cuz if its much long, you wont spam the main chat. 08:43 Will you promise to read them all...? 08:44 Sure 08:44 Unicorn promise? 08:44 Nutella promise :P 08:44 No UNICORN promise!!!? 08:45 Nutella is higher than unicorn :P 08:45 Hullo c: 08:45 :O HOW DARE YOU! 08:45 Hi Panic! :D 08:45 :P 08:46 ...I guess he's afc? 08:46 Probably. 08:46 Did you read my page? 08:46 On LMO players wiki? 08:46 Not yet. 08:46 Will you? :D :D :D :) 08:46 HI LAV! 08:47 Will do it now 08:47 Hey guys :P 08:47 Hullo c: 08:47 YAAAAY! 08:47 Testing out chat on my phone XD 08:47 It's bad right...? :P 08:47 How many figs have you denim? 08:47 Yeah XD 08:47 It's Denim 08:47 Too small XD 08:48 90 something 08:48 Yada, can you do a run at 7pm.Tomorrow your time? :P 08:49 Sure 08:49 Whoosh/vic/lucky should be on then :P 08:49 OK 08:50 91 Yada 08:50 How many you have? 08:50 96 :D 08:51 97 if I was a member in Dec :P 08:51 Lol I like barley been playing I lost so much interest in the game after taking a break for 3 weeks XD 08:50 96 :D 08:51 97 if I was a member in Dec :P 08:52 And 98 if I got ninja legs for 5 spare ninja parts :P 08:52 I don't care about glows too XD :P 08:53 Lol I got blue on like 6 minifigures XD 08:53 Denim srsly you were talking in a serious wiki with "I" (frustrated) 08:53 Btw, what's afc? :P 08:53 XD 08:53 Away from Chat? :P 08:54 I don't really understand what your saying Yada? 08:54 It means: Away From Computer 08:54 I guess for you it'd be afp XD 08:54 You should refer to yourself in 3rd person :P 08:54 Lol why'd anyone care? :P 08:55 http://legominifiguresonlineplayers.wikia.com/wiki/Expert_Denim_Rabbit?diff=692&oldid=691 08:55 Its a serious wiki, denim. I should give a warn :P 08:55 Afp? XD 08:55 I wont :P 08:55 It's Denim!!!!!!! :S 08:56 XD 08:56 Seriously if I don't fix it will I get banned? :P 08:57 Its fixed :P 08:57 4rth? XD 08:57 4rth I'm so awesome :P 08:58 I want the fairy D: 08:58 "Showed to him" It should be "Showed him" :P 08:58 Does buying the fairy give you access to B2p? XD 08:58 No I was the fourth with the Ice Skater 08:59 After I'll get Ninja, Samurai and Cowboy, I will want Santa, Santa and Snata :P 08:59 *Santa :P 08:59 "Snata" O_O 09:00 Santa will come in 3 months and a half, we can wait XD 09:00 NOOOO O_O 09:00 :P 09:00 Wait, what does that mean? :P 09:00 What oes "wait" mean? :p 09:01 We waited 7+ months, why can't we wait 3-4 more? :P 09:01 *does 09:01 I'm going to go prance in a meadow 09:01 XD 09:01 Bye have a nice day peeps! 09:01 Prance? 09:01 Yeah I have fairy friends! 09:01 :P 09:01 You don't know what wait means? O.o 09:02 I'm going to go do it barefooted!!! 09:02 Lol ok bye! :P :D 09:02 Cya XD 09:02 Dont translate it in french, I still dont understand O_O :P 09:02 Bye! 09:02 XD 09:02 o/ 09:03 Oh, you DONT want to know what it means cus you don't wanna do it XD 09:03 :P 09:04 But, he'll AT LEAST come earlier than evil Knight fairy and dj :P 09:05 Who tell you that Evil Knight wont be on Haloween world 09:05 If I had Santa and ninja, my team would be ninja, gold and Santa XD 09:05 Its also a monster 09:05 I think evil Knight will have a code like pirate captain :P 09:06 But when the castle theme is out :P 09:06 LMO would be closed :P 09:06 Back :P 09:06 XD 09:07 I thought it'll be out beginning of next year XD Error: Invalid time.